Musuh?
by Jongkai94
Summary: Mereka Musuh sejak dulu, mungkin saat keduanya masih bayi. Bersaing dalam segala hal, tak kenal kapan dan dimanapun. Mereka bertetangga, orang tua Mereka bersahabat, entah kenapa itu tidak terjadi dengan anak-anak Mereka. Yang satu manis nan cantik dan Yang satunya tampan mempesona. Bagaimana jika Mereka disatukan di rumah Yang sama, tinggal bersama hanya BERDUA! This HunKai.
1. Chapter 1

**MUSUH?**

Summary : Mereka musuh sejak dulu, mungkin saat keduanya masih bayi. Bersaing dalam segala hal, tak kenal kapan dan dimanapun. Mereka bertetangga, orang tua mereka bersahabat, entah kenapa itu tidak terjadi dengan anak- anak mereka. Yang satu manis nan cantik dan yang satunya tampan mempesona. Bagaimana jika mereka disatukan di rumah yang sama, tinggal bersama hanya BERDUA! HunKai,LuMin,KiHae,YunJae.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Luhan

Xiumin

Oh (Kim) Kibum & Oh (Lee) Donghae (Sehun Appa & Eomma)

Kim (Jung) Yunho & Kim Jaejoong (Jongin Appa & Eomma)

Cast yang lainnya nyusul

Rated : T

Happy Reading!

Pagi ini, mentari sangat bersemangat menyinari bumi ini. Dan semangat itupun turut dirasakan oleh namja manis ini, sebut saja Kim Jongin seorang murid kelas 2 di XOXO SHS. Dengan riangnya ia berangkat kesekolahnya menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Ia lebih suka naik sepeda kesekolahnya, bukan karena ia dari keluarga menengah ke bawah, Hey! Orang tuanya termasuk orang terkaya di Seoul, bahkan tempatnya bersekolah merupakan milik keluarganya. Sedang senang- senangnya ia bersepeda tiba-tiba...

 **TIN TIN TIIIIIIIINNN**

Terdengar suara klakson yang sangat memekakan telinganya, karena kaget iapun hilang keseimbangan hingga ia terjatuh dari sepedanya.

"appo, sshh" ia mengusap siku tangannya yang sepertinya memar, lalu ia arahkan pandangannya kearah mobil yang mengagetkannya tadi.

Ia tahu siapa orang di balik kemudi itu, dia adalah musuhnya sejak ia masih menyusu pada Eommanya. Dia Oh Sehun, namja jelek yang menyebalkan. Itu menurut Jongin.

Iapun bangun dari jatuhnya dan menghampiri, Sehun yang sedang menyeringai di dalam mobilnya.

 **PLAKK**

"YA! KAU MATU MATI? KALAU TADI AKU JANTUNGAN TERUS MATI DI TEMPAT KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB" dengan sadisnya Jongin menggeplak kepala Sehun dan berteriak nyaring di hadapannya.

"tapi nyatanya kau tidak mati, dan kau jangan mati dulu untuk saat ini, karena jika kau mati tak ada lagi yang mau jadi musuhku " Sehun tanpa rasa berdosa, menjawabnya dengan santai.

"dan turunkan tanganmu dari jendela mobilku, atau kau mau tanganmu kujepit?" Sehun tersenyum dengan –sok- manis, yang membuat Jongin mual melihatnya. Dengan reflek menarik tangannya.

"annyeong, black bear" mobil Sehun pun melaju dengan kencangnya meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

"DASAR ALBINO, VAMPIRE JELEK, TIANG LISTRIK, AWAS SAJA KAU DISEKOLAH NANTI, AKAN KU BALAS PERBUATANMU" orang-orang disekitarnya hanya menatap Jongin aneh.

 **XOXO SHS**

"Sehunnie, nanti kita kencan ya. Aku ada tiket untuk nonton film, kta pergi besama ya" ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang bernama Bae Irene, dia adalah salah satu fangirl Sehun. Dia sangat berharap Sehun akan jadi kekasihnya, dan dia meyakini itu akan terjadi.

"tidak!"

"ayolah, Hunnie filmnya bagus lohh"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak, dan tolong lepaskan tanganku" ucap sehun dengan menatap Irene dengan pandangan datarnya. Diapun bergegas pergi ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Irene yang terlihat kesal karena ajakan kencannya ditolak Sehun.

Sesampainya dikelas ia mengernyit bingung, tak biasanya 'dia' belum sampai..

'dia belum sampai?, apa tadi lukanya parah?. Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun' dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran tentang'nya'.

Tak lama setelah itu Jongin datang dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"hah... hah... hah... untung saja seonsaengnim belum datang" ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"jongin, kau kenapa tak biasanya kau 'hampir' terlambat seperti ini?" tanya Xiumin, salah satu hyung dan juga sahabat dekat Jongin.

"ini semua karena dia, hyung" jari Jongin menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"kau yang terlambat kenapa menyalahkanku? Dasar hitam"

"katakan sekali lagi"

"Hi-Tam" Sehun menyeringai melihat kerutan-kerutan di dahi Jongin. Jika dalam komik mungkin hidung,telinga dan kepala Jongin sudah keluar asapnya.

"dasar albino"

"gendut"

"vampire jelek"

"bibir tebal"

"tiang listrik"

"pendek"

"apa yang akan kau ucapkan eoh? Black bear"

Jongin sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengejek Sehun, hingga ia menghampiri bangkunya dan Sehun, asal kalian tau mereka tidak hanya satu sekolah ataupun satu kelas tetapi mereka juga satu bangku. Dengan segera ia menarik kursinya dan sebelum duduk terlebih dulu ia menendang kaki Sehun.

"arggghh"

"oops! Mian kukira itu kaki meja"

Sehun sudah akan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Jongin, tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena seonsaengnim sudah datang.

 **TING TING TING**

Bel pulang sudah terdengar dan semua muridpun bersorak, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari 'neraka' ini. Hal itupun dirasakan oleh Jongin, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu makan masakan sang eomma, lalu nonton Pororo dan tidur. Tapi sebelum itu ia akan membalas perbuatan Sehun tadi. Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju parkiran.

'ada apa dengannya?, seperti akan di kejar dept collector saja' batin Sehun heran.

Dia berjalan santai menuju parkiran, tapi sebelum itu tiba-tiba Irene datang menghampirinya. Sepertinya ia akan kembali melancarkan aksinya. MERAYU SEHUN..

'kenapa dia seperti hantu saja, tiba-tiba datang tanpa di undang' Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"kalau kau kesini untuk mengajakku kencan, kau sudah tau jawabannya Irene noona" Sehun heran kenapa yeoja ini, idak punya rasa malu, walaupun sudah ditolak sehun berkali-kali tapi dia tidak merasa jera, malahan semakin bertambah (gilanya).

Sehun tidak peduli ia tetap berjalan santai, iapun mengetahui kalau Irene mengikutinya sambil terus merayu Sehun, agar kencannya diterima.

Sesampainya diparkiran ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mobilnya. Iapun memeriksa mbilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ban mobilnya tidak hanya satu tetapi empat-empatnya kempes. Iapun melihat ada sebuah note kecil yang terletak disalah satu ban mobilnya.

 _ **Ini pembalasan dariku**_

 _ **Karena tadi pagi kau sudah melukai sepeda dan tangan ku**_

 _ **Jadi selamat pulang dengan berjalan kaki Oh Vampire Sehun :-D**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Youre Enemy, Kim Jongin yang Sangat Tampan**_

Sehun meremat note dari Jongin. 'awas kau, lihat saja akan kubalas nanti'

"Noona antarkan aku pulang" Irene yang melihat ada kesempatan emas, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalnya dengan semangat.

"noona gomawo"

"ne, cheonma Hunnie..." Irene tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"eh?, emm kau tidak mempersilahkanku untuk mampir ke rumahmu?"

"tidak! Dan jangan berharap"

"pulanglah" dengan perasaan kecewa Irene melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah sehun.

Setelah Irene pergi Sehun masuk ke rumahnya, tapi sebelumnya pandangannya ia arahkan ke objek yang berada di balkon di samping rumahnya. Itu Jongin, dia sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung menatap Jongin tajam sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Tanda perang. Setelahnya ia masuk kerumahnya dengan perasaan dongkol.

 **Rumah Jongin**

"loh? Eomma tidak memasak?" tanya Jongin heran, pasalnya Eommanya tidak pernah absen untuk memasak untuknya dan sang Appa. Tetapi, sekarng tidak ada makanan sama sekali di meja makan, padahal cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah konser dengan lagu Rock. Yang berarti perutnya sedah sangat lapar.

"tidak! Hari ini kita di undang keluarga Oh untuk makan malam bersama" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis ke anak satu-satunya.

"memangnya ada acara apa Eomma?, tumben sekali Hae Eomma mengundang kita"

"ada yang ingin kami sampaikan ke padamu dan sehun"

"apa?" tanya Jongin dengan mulut penuh dengan cookies yang ia temukan di meja makan. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut laparnya.

"itu rahasia" balas Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi tembam anaknya. Yang dicubit hanya menggosok-gosokkan pipinya.

"ayo, kita berangkat dan panggil Appamu"

"Ok Kapten" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkan imut anaknya. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur karena ia dikaruniai anak yang amat manis.

"APPA CEPATLAH TURUN, KAMI SUDAH PEGAL MENUNGGU APPA" teriak Jongin pada sang Appa tanpa tahu sang Appa sudah berada di belakangnya.

"tak usah berteriak, kau tidak hidup di hutan bukan?" Yunho datang menghampiri keduanya, lalu mengacak rambut jongin karena gemas melihat tingkah kekanakkan anaknya.

"kajja kita berangkat!" ucap jongin dan jaejoong berbarengan.

 **Rumah Sehun**

"kenapa Eomma masak banyak sekali? Memangnya siapa yang akan datang" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Eommanya dari belakang.

"keluarga Jongin"

"MWO?"

"tak usah berteriak Hunnie"

"tapi untuk apa mereka ke sini Eomma?"

"ada yang ingin kami katakan padamu dan Jongin"

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"mungkin mereka sudah datng, cepat bukakan pintunya"

"arraseo" dengan malas Sehun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia malas bertemu Jongin, dan tadinya ia sudah berencana untuk tidak ikut makan bersama, tapi niatnya diurungkan karena pasti nanti sang Eomma akan marah padanya..

"annyeong Yun Appa, Jae Eomma, Jongin" ia merubah suaranya menjadi datar ketika menyebut nama yang terakhir..

"silahkan masuk"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum suara Jongin memecah keheningan tersebut.

"oh ya, apa yang ingin katakan paaku dan Sehun?"

"emh, begini kalian tahu kami bekerja sama untuk membangun perusahaan baru di China" Kibum, Appa Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Yang di balas mereka dengan anggukan.

"lalu?" itu suara Sehun

"karena kami semua harus kesana langsung, maka kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua disini, dan kalian akan tinggal bersama dirumah ini" ucap Donghae dengan raut muka cemas menunggunreaksi dari Jongindan Sehun.

"oh" sahut keduanya kompak.

1 detik

5 detik

30 detikk

1 menit

"MWOOOO?" Teriak keduanya berbarengan.

Tbc

Ini ff kedua dari saya...

Semoga nggak mengecewakan yaaa

Mohon bantuan kritik maupun saran dengan tulisan saya ini

Review Juseyeo...

Salam HunKai Shipper 3


	2. Chapter 2

**MUSUH?**

Summary : Mereka musuh sejak dulu, mungkin saat keduanya masih bayi. Bersaing dalam segala hal, tak kenal kapan dan dimanapun. Mereka bertetangga, orang tua mereka bersahabat, entah kenapa itu tidak terjadi dengan anak- anak mereka. Yang satu manis nan cantik dan yang satunya tampan mempesona. Bagaimana jika mereka disatukan di rumah yang sama, tinggal bersama hanya BERDUA! HunKai,LuMin,KiHae,YunJae.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Luhan

Xiumin

Oh (Kim) Kibum & Oh (Lee) Donghae (Sehun Appa & Eomma)

Kim (Jung) Yunho & Kim Jaejoong (Jongin Appa & Eomma)

Cast yang lainnya nyusul

.

.

Rated : T

 **YAOI BL**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Setelah selesai makan terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum suara Jongin memecah keheningan tersebut.

"oh ya, apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku dan Sehun?"

"emh, begini kalian tahu kami bekerja sama untuk membangun perusahaan baru di China" Kibum, Appa Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Yang di balas mereka dengan anggukan.

"lalu?" itu suara Sehun

"karena kami semua harus kesana langsung, maka kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua disini, dan kalian akan tinggal bersama dirumah ini" ucap Donghae dengan raut muka cemas menunggunreaksi dari Jongindan Sehun.

"oh" sahut keduanya kompak.

1 detik

.

5 detik

.

30 detikk

.

1 menit

.

"MWOOOO?" Teriak keduanya berbarengan.

 _Chapter 2_

Kini Jongin sudah berada didepan pintu keluarga Oh, setelah mengantar kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun ke bandara. Dengan malas ia mulai mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun, namun tidak ada jawaban. _'kemana dia?'_ pikirnya karena sedari tadi ia tidak mendapat balasan dari dalam rumah. Ia mulai kesal, bayangkan saja ia sudah berdiri sejak 15 menit dan kakinya sudah meronta ingin diistirahatkan. Dengan brutal ia kembali mengetuk _–menggedor-_ pintu rumah Sehun.

 **DUG**

 **DUG**

 **DUG**

 **.**

 **.**

"HEY! OH SEHUN CEAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KAU MAU PINTU RUMAHMU RUSAK KARENA TENDANGAN MAUTKU!" karena masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Jongin pun bersiap untuk menendang pintu itu.

Hana

Dul

Set

Dalam hitungan ketiga pintu itu terbuka, dan karena masih diliputi rasa kesal Jongin tidak menyadari jika pintu itu sudah terbuka dan bersamaan dengan itu ia melayangkan tendangan mautnya.

 **DUAKK**

"ARGH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH? KAU PIKIR AKU INI BOLA YANG BISA KAU TENDANG SESUKA HATIMU" sang korban tandangan jongin _–sehun-_ mengerang kesakitan, akibat tendangan Jongin, padahal tendangannya kemarin masih sakit dan kini sakitnya jadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat. _Poor Sehun._

"ini salahmu sendiri, dari tadi aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu tapi tak ada jawaban, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kakimu yang jadi korban" Jongin berkata sambil berlalu dari hadapan sehun. Dengan sengaja ia menyenggol bahunya dengan bahu Sehun.

"ck! Tingkahnya seperti tuan rumah saja, dia pikir dia siapa" Sehun berdecak kesal pada Jongin dan muali menyusul Jongin yang sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Oh, Dan duduk dengan gaya sombongnya sambil memainka ponselnya,dia bertingkah selayaknya tuan putri kerajaan.

"dimana kamarku?" Jongin bertanya tanpa ada niatan untuk menatap sang lawan bicaranya.

"disana" Sehun menunjuk dengan dagunya, ia mengarahkan dagunya kesebuah ruangan di sebelah dapur.

Dan dengan mudahnya Jongin percaya dengan ucapan Sehun, ia mulai berjalan kearah ruangan yang Sehun sebut sebagai _kamarnya._

Dan tak lama kemudian suara teriakan Jongin mulai terdengar, sungguh suara Jongin kali ini sama seperti suara petir. Nyaring dan menggelegar.

"wae?" sehun bertanya dengan nada _–sok-_ polosnya.

"itu yang kau sebut kamar? Bahkan kamar monggu lebih bagus dari pada itu"

"benarkah? Wah, eommaku memang pintar memilihkanmu kamar. Kau memang pantas tidur disana dengan tikus-tikus menggelikan itu. Hahahaha..." Sehun berujar dengan nada mengejek dan disusul dengan tawa membahana darinya. Dia pun pergi dari hadapan Jongin menuju kamarnya masih dengan tawa menyebalkannya.

'tertawalah sepuasmu, habis ini aku yang akan menertawakanmu' batin Jongin menyeringai. Untung saja otaknya tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, otaknya masih bisa memikirkan rencana licik untuk membalas Sehun.

Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya, dan mendial sebuah nomor seseorang.

" _yeoboseyo Jongie, waeyo?"_ ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

"eomma..." Jongin mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya, ia buat suaranya seperti merengek.

" _wae?"_ suara disana terdengar khawatir

"Hae eomma, benarkah eomma memberiku kamar disamping dapur?" ternyata Jongin menelpon Donghae yang tak lain adalah eomma dari Sehun. Dasar beruang licik, ia sengaja menelpon donghae, karena ia tahu donghae lebih menyayanginya dari pada sehun yang merupakan anak kandungnya sendiri.

" _mwo? Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"_

"Sehun, eomma"

"kau salah sayang, kamarmu ada dilantai dua, tepat disamping kamar Sehun. Sudah sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamar dan beristirahatlah. Biar Sehun eomma yang urus"

"ne, eomma gomawo" setelah sambungan telepon terputus ia terkikik geli, membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae pada Sehun. Enak saja Kim Jongin dilawan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **BRAK**

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sehun –terserah dia,ini kan rumanya-, memasuki sebuah kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

"apa yang kau katakan pada eommaku?" tanya sehun dengan nada datarnya sangat super menyebalkan.

"aku hanya bertanya dimana kamarku. Itu saja" Jongin menjawabnya dengan santai.

"memangnya apa yang dikatakan Hae eomma" lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama, padahal dalam hati ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban sehun.

"gara-gara kau, uang jajanku dipotong bulan ini"

"mwo? Ha? Hahahahahahaha..." Jongin tertawa lepas sampai perutnya sakit, tanpa melihat objek yang ditertawakan berdecak sebal.

"ck! Bicara dengan orang gila membuatku jadi ketularan gila" Sehun, sepertinya percuma mengatakan itu semua pada Jongin kalau akhirnya ia yang jadi bahan tertawaan Jongin. Iapun berlalu dari kamar Jongin, dengan bantingan pintu sebagai pelengkap kekesalannya.

 **BRAK**

" **YA**! AKAN KU ADUKAN PADA EOMMA MU KALAU KAU BARU SAJA MEMBANTING PINTU, BIAR SEKALIAN KAU TIDAK MENDAPAT UANG JAJAN. DAN NGOMONG-NGOMONG BUKANKAH DARI DULU KAU MEMANG SUDAH GILA. HAHAHAHA... **"** teriakan Jongin sungguh membuat telinga Sehun yang mendengarnya menjadi tuli seketika ditambah lagi tawa menyebalkan itu.

 _Keesokkan harinya_

Jongin melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya, gawat ia terlambat. Biasanya ada sang eomma yang membangunkannya, tapi kini eommanya sedang di China. Menyetel alarm pun percuma , karea tidur Jongin seperti beruang kutub yang berhibernasi.

Ia turun dari tanggan dengan langkah tergesa, dan karena kecerobohannya ia tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu yang memang belum terikat. Iapun terjatuh dilangkah terakhirnya ditangga.

 **BRUK**

"appo" ia bangun disertai dengan ringisan yang keluar dari bibr plump nya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat namja menyebalkan –sehun- berada. Ia seperti tidak peduli pada Jongin yang terjatuh. Ia terlihat santai, tidak menanyakan keadaannya.

' _apa yang ada dipikiranmu Jongin, memangnya aku butuh perhatian darinya? Hell no'_ batinnya berbicara dengan refleks ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun hanya menatap musuhnya aneh. Apa tadi setelah terjatuh otaknya jadi berpindk ke lutut.

"ada apa denganmu? Hey! Ini masih pagi jangan berpikiran mesum"

"mwo? Yang mesum itu kau bukan aku" ucap Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

' _kyeopta'_ batin seseorang. Siapa? Sudah pasti itu suara hati Sehun. Seakan tersadar dari pikiran konyolnya, ia pun menggelengkan persis sepeti yang dilakukan Jongin tadi.

"tuh kan, kubilang juga apa, kau yang mesum" gerutu Jongin lirih.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, disana hanya ada satu piring dan itupun dipakai sehun. Berarti tidak ada sarapan untuknya.

"mana sarapanku?"

"kau pikir aku pembantumu? Buatlah sendiri." Ia tersenyum miring kearah jongin dan lantas ia bangkit dari kursinya bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya

Jongin yang melihat sehun pergi, langsung berlari mengikuti sehun. Sehun sendiri bersiap untuk menyalakan mobilnya, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan jongin. Sehun heran tak bisakah jonginn sehari saja tak berteriak?.

"SEHUUN TUNGGU AKU"

"aku ikut kau ya? Ya ya ya" jongin membuat ekspresi se-imut mungkin agar sehun mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"tidak"

"ayolah kali ini saja. Kau tega melihat satu-satunya musuhmu terlambat ke sekolah eoh?" jongin masih berusaha merayu sehun. Ia tidak mau terlambat, dan ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tidak mungkinkan ia kesekolah dengan sepeda.

"tida tidak dan tidak" sehun tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"ayolaaah..." ia buat ekspresi semenyedihkan mungkin. Dengan mata puppy ingin menangis bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu ditambah dengan gembungan dipipinya. Imut sekali.

Dengan terpaksa ia menganggukan kepalanya. Jujur saja ia gemas dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan jongin, inginnya ia mencubit pipi namja tan itu, tapi gengsi.

"yey! Gomawo, jja cepatlah jalankan mobilnya ini sudah terlambat" kini jongin sudah kembali ketingkah aslinya. Tadi saja ia merengek seperti anak kecil dan setelah diberi apa maunya ia seakan lupa.

"kau pikir aku supirmu? Duduk dibelakang dan memerintahku? Duduk didepan" memang jongin duduk di kursi belakang, ia pikir sehun pasti tidak mau duduk disebelahnya. Dengan segera ia berjalan keluar untuk duduk disamping sehun. Diam-diam sehun tersenyu tipis, sangat tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Termasuk jongin.

 _Sepertinya ia lupa disekolah ia duduk sebangku dengan sehun..._

 _ **TBC...**_

 **THANKS TO :**

 **Onlysexkai, imah99, novisaputri09, , ohkim9488, blackbaervampire, saaa07, diannurmayasari15, jumeeee, chanzhr, hunkailovers, jongienini, anon, ucinaze, njongah.**

 **Yang sudah review chapter 1 dan yang sudah membaca ff saya yang masih banyak kekurangannya. Mian kalo lama updatenya :)**

 **Salam hunkai shipper**

 **HunKai Jjang!**


End file.
